


Such Good Role Models

by Justa14writer



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bar, Bar Room Brawl, Bar fights, Bat Family, Brotherly Bonding, Humor, Tim and Dami bonding yay!, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Dami go to a bar where people start causing trouble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Good Role Models

**Author's Note:**

> I made Dami super young in this story so it would flow better ;)
> 
> Also, super short, but couldn't get the idea out of my head :)

The place was the kind of sketchy that only Gothan could manage.

You could be a serial killer, a criminal, or an eight year old child and you would be aloud in. You just needed to be able to pay.

As it was, our two youngest Birds (Tim 17 and Damian 8) were sitting at the Bar stealthily looking around for their target.

In order to be inconspicuous Tim was sipping on a whiskey while the brat had a virgin margarita ('calm down Dick, I'm not actually going to let the kid drink').

But damn, he might have to smash this glass over the guys' behind them if they didn't stop trying to remove them from the Bar because they were 'taking all the good drinks'.

He growled and ignored them for the kids sake. 

(Be a good role model for the demon assassin. Be a good role model for the demon assassin.)

Now normally, this wouldn't be an issue. Tim was know for being *exceptionally* patient with the lowest of people. 

But the fact that he TOLD Dick their target wasn't going to be here and he still ignored him and the fact that he would feel the youngest's eyes following and absorbing his everymove had him more than slightly irritated. 

He grit his teeth together when the assholes behind them began brawling with each other bumping into him and sending his drink over the counter.

He glared and looked at Damian. He got down on one knee to be eye level and placed his hands on the boys shoulders.

"Dami, as your older brother, I am required to give you a good role model to help shape you for when you're older. From this moment on you're going to think back to me and my decision in this moment could save you or kill you depending on how you take my advice and guidance." 

He took a deep breath. "In times on missions *I* look towards our older siblings for help on what to do in order to make the right choice."

Damian was looking at him like he had had to much whiskey. Maybe he had. It didn't matter.

"On top of a building I ask myself 'What would Dick do?' and the answer is jump off of it and save myself at the last minute. This has saved my life."

Damian nodded, still frowning.

"When an assassin is closing in on my safehouse, I ask myself 'What would Cass do?' and the answer is hide in the shadows until they show up and knock them out. This has also saved my life."

Damian nodded, still not knowing where he was going with this.

"And right now, with these assholes really really pissing me off, I'm in the rare position where I ask myself 'What would Jason do'?"

Damian blinked. "He...would probably...punch someone in the face? ..." He tilted his head not quite knowing what Tim was getting at.

Tim nodded, "Exactly." 

Before he turned around and suckerpunched the dude behind him, knocking him out in one punch before turning to the guy beside him.

Damian watched his horrified fascination as Drake joined a bar fight and was *winning*. He couldn't help but chuckle (his equivalent of laughing) at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Goody to shoes Drake joining a fight in a way that usually only Todd could and giving him good brotherly advice while he was at it.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, he thought before chucking his drink at the man who almost got a punch on Drake.

Maybe this whole 'family' thing wasn't so bad.


End file.
